Play Your Hunch
Play Your Hunch was a game show where two couples have to solve "problems" by using the choices that are marked as "X", "Y" & "Z". Game format Two teams of two contestants (mostly couples) faced a series of dilemmas with three choices (usually people) marked "X", "Y" & "Z". Couples played one at a time and alternating turns solving problems; before each question was asked, the couple in control had a decision to either play the question or pass it to their opponents. The couple playing the problem then had a few seconds to think it over; when a chime rang, the couple must then choose which choice is right. If they were correct, they win the dilemma, but if they were wrong, the opposing couple then got to decide from the remaining choices. Each correct answer scored a point & money ($50 in daytime and $100 on NBC nighttime), and the first team to score three points won the game, $150 in daytime or $300 on NBC nighttime, and in the CBS & ABC versions, won the right to play the "Last Straw" bonus game. Last Straw (Bonus Game) In the bonus round, the winning couple saw seven straws (five long, two short). For each long straw found, the winning couple received $100. Picking one of the two short straws ended the game but kept the money won, but if the winning couple drew all five long straws, the winning couple won a new car. Bonus Game #2 A later bonus round would be played for a prize, like a trip, an appliance, a car, etc. Either the show's assistant, or announcer Johnny Olson himself would hide behind one of three "doors" onstage; the couple would simply have to guess which "door" either of them was hiding behind. The bonus game was discontinued when the show moved to NBC. Personnel *Host: Merv Griffin, Richard Hayes, Gene Rayburn, Robert Q. Lewis *Substitute Host: Johnny Olson *Announcer: Johnny Olson, Wayne Howell, Roger Tuttle *Assistants: Lynn Dalton, Suzanne Storrs, Liz Gardner, Thelma Tadlock *Producers: Bob Rowe, Ira Skutch *Directors: Lloyd Gross, Mike Garguilo *Set Designers: Charles Lisanby, Frank Schmeoder *Music Director: Joe Harnell Trivia This was the first game show hosted by Merv Griffin. He left the show in 1962 to host his own talk show, The Merv Griffin Show which originally ran on NBC from 1962 until 1963, then in Syndication from 1965 until 1969 then on CBS from 1969 until 1972 and then again in Syndication from 1972 until 1986. Griffin would then produce & create his own TV game shows, more specifically Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy!. On August 12, 2007, Griffin died due to prostate cancer at the age of 82. This was also the first Goodson-Todman show with announcer Johnny Olson. During his 27 years with Goodson-Todman, Olson was heard on over fifteen of their shows. He also subbed for Merv Griffin on two occasions. International Versions Main Article: Play Your Hunch/International Merchandise Transogram released a Play Your Hunch board game in 1960. File:PlayYourHunchBoardGame.JPG Photos Press File:PlayYourHunch1.jpg File:PlayYourHunch2.jpg File:PlayYourHunch3.png File:PlayYourHunch4.png File:PlayYourHunch5.png File:PlayYourHunch6.JPG File:PlayYourHunch7.png PLYH1.jpg PLYH2.jpg PYH7.JPG PYH1963.JPG PYH8.JPG 1461135_607391885965031_1278302451_n.jpg JAKRQL11.jpg Misc. Cards JAKRQL2.jpg JAKCARD8.jpg Tickets CBS Daytime Play Your Hunch (July 08, 1958).png PLYH3.jpg Play Your Hunch (September 15, 1958).png Play Your Hunch (September 18, 1958).png PYHTicket1958.JPG ABC Daytime NBC Daytime/Primetime PYHTicketsFront.jpg|NBC Daytime Play Your Hunch (August 12, 1960).png|NBC Primetime PLYH4.jpg|NBC Daytime PYHTicket1961.JPG|NBC Daytime PYH9.JPG|NBC Daytime PLYH5.jpg|NBC Daytime Play Your Hunch (July 12, 1962).png|NBC Daytime PYHTicket1962.JPG|NBC Daytime PYHTicket1962.jpg|NBC Daytime PLYH6.jpg|NBC Daytime PYHTicket1963.JPG|NBC Daytime 1958 Pilot pyh_hurter.jpg pyh_dogs.jpg pyh_violins.jpg pyh_pour.jpg pyh_bonus.jpg Episode Status Some episodes exist, as GSN (and Buzzr as part of their "Lost & Found" week) has aired a few episodes with Merv Griffin in the past. Video Links Play Your Huch Pilot @ usgameshows.net Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:CBS Daytime Category:ABC Daytime Category:NBC Daytime Category:NBC Primetime Category:1958 Premiere Category:1959 Premiere Category:1959 Ending Category:1960 Premiere Category:1960 Ending Category:1962 Premiere Category:1962 Ending Category:1963 Ending